A Trip to the Movies/References
Trivia *Out of all the characters who disliked the actors playing the characters in the movie, especially Timmy & Ivan when they found out Chip Skylark played the role of Timmy and managed to screw up his performance, only the actor who played Crocker got any praise from the characters watching the movie. *For the first time in the series, Astronov and Neptunia disguise themselves as humans, alongside Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. * When Chip Skylark playing Timmy wishes to have a fairy dog as a pet, actor Cosmo jokes that they should not bother. This is poking fun at the negative reception of Sparky, who was written off from the show after the ninth season due to said reception. *This episode reveals that Tootie hates watching movies in 3-D, as she gets motion sickness from it, referencing how she was the only character not to wear the 3-D glasses in "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror". References *'Avatar: The Last Airbender' - This episode is similar to the episode "The Ember Island Players" from Avatar: The Last Airbender. **'The Legend of Korra/Star Wars' - Ivan suggested seeing "The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South - The Digitally Enhanced Special Edition", but Timmy & the others refused to see it, preferring the original, black & white version, as a jab at George Lucas' "Special Editions" of the original Star Wars trilogy and a reference to "The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South", a fictional mover in the Legend of Korra. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - Ivan complaining how Chip Skylark, who played Timmy, didn't even get to sing one line is a reference to how people complained about the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Atlantis SquarePantis", where Lord Royal Highness, the character voiced by the late musician David Bowie, didn't get to sing even one line, despite the episode being a musical. **Ivan suggested watching "Sponge Out of Water", the second SpongeBob SquarePants movie to come out in theaters. Everyone refused to see it. Trixie says that the episodes that came out after the first movie are nowhere near as good as the episodes before it, as a reference to the show's decline in quality for the post-first-movie episodes, and Neptunia saying that they see the sponge on TV nearly all the time is also a reference to the main Nickelodeon channel airing SpongeBob SquarePants very often. *'Dragonball Evolution' - Ivan suggested to see Maho Mushi Evolved, an American movie adaptation of the anime Maho Mushi. Everyone didn't want to see it, saying it's an insult to the original anime, which is a reference to the negative reception of Dragonball Evolution. *'Family Guy' - When Ivan says to Tootie that Trixie Tang is going along with them, Tootie reacts as if it's no big deal before saying "Whaaaaa?!", similar to a gag in Family Guy where Chris or someone else finds out something shocking, reacts as if it's no big deal and then shouts "Whaaaa?". Category:References Category:Episode references Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Trivia Pages. Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!